1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure is related to management of and/or authorization to access stored data.
2. Background Information
One difficulty with state of the art technology relates to the ability to manage authorization for accessing data that has been stored, such as on a computing platform and/or on a storage area network, for example. Stored data may be maintained in an encrypted format which may be decrypted for use by an authorized client and/or authorized consumer of the stored data. Authorization to access stored data is typically based at least in part on an authentication process to verify and/or confirm an identity of an entity desiring access to the stored data.